Luvdisc Is a Many Splendored Thing!
is a special episode. In the dub, it is the 17th episode of Pokémon Chronicles. Episode Plot Inside a bar, Butch and Cassidy, in disguise, demanding "Sunday Everything" and "Extra Everything". The waiter gives them an ice cream, which Cassidy and Butch shake about and find a chip. They activate the chip and gain a new task from Dr. Namba, to steal a Luvdisc for his project. Dr. Namba informs them one can be found in Cerulean City's Gym, so Butch and Cassidy remind themselves Misty lives there. The transmission ends, pleasing Butch and Cassidy they have a new task to complete. The next day, Tracey comes to the Gym and greets Misty, since he wanted to see a new Pokémon Daisy brought to the Gym. Misty reports her sisters, Violet and Lily, are having her nails treated. Daisy comes, claiming love is in the air and gets Tracey and Misty to show Luvdisc, named Caserin. Daisy admits there is another Luvdisc, who is a bit shy. Tracey notices Caserin is pointing at something. Daisy and Misty confirm Caserin is looking for his love. Behind a rock, a Luvdisc, Luverin, with a tiara, appears. Caserin is charmed by Luverin and goes to her, but Misty tells Tracey Luverin does not feel the same way towards Caserin - Luverin just ignores him. Misty tries to lift Caserin's spirits, who is too disappointed and gives up. Daisy wonders how will the underwater show go, since Luverin is acting so harshly. Misty and Tracey wonder about this show, so Daisy explains Misty will swim in her mermaid costume, tries to find her love, who will be Tracey, acting as a prince. However, neither side would admit their love, until seeing Caserin and Luverin showing their love by kissing each other. The next scene would be the mermaid holding hands with the prince, as they admit their love. Daisy replies she has the costumes already and would make every girl go after Tracey, seeing him in the costume. Misty and Tracey refuse, since they have much work to do, as a Gym Leader or Professor Oak's assistant. Nevertheless, they still have to get Luverin to give Caserin a chance at love. Psyduck comes out, into the water, but it still cannot swim. After a moment, Psyduck, wearing an inner tube, is speaking with Caserin and Luverin, trying to convince them both. However, it gets hit by Luverin's Water Gun, disappointing Caserin at that. Luverin swims off, but is followed by an object and is captured inside it. Butch and Cassidy appear, for they caught Luverin. Cassidy sends Sableye, who uses Shadow Ball, distracting the group and letting Team Rocket escape. Butch and Cassidy escape, but Tracey has an idea how to find Luverin. As Daisy goes to turn on the car, Tracey holds Caserin in a small tank. Caserin is still displeased, but Misty reminds him he has to be braver to win Luverin's heart. Caserin remains still and points in a direction. Daisy, however, puts her gloves and sunglasses on from her action movie, ready for action, startling Tracey and Misty. Cassidy and Butch are riding their car and notice the group following them in the car. Butch speeds up, but Daisy catches up with them and passes by them (though Misty reminds Daisy this is no race). Daisy stops, but Butch turns around, into the ocean, for the vehicle can navigate on water. Fortunately, Daisy has a rubber boat (which Tracey inflates) and they ride off. After coming to some small islands, Caserin is still down after Luverin's refusal. Misty thinks it is a perfect opportunity to show some action for Luverin, so Caserin points to a path. They see it is a cave. Inside, Butch and Cassidy see the group approaching and think they should get the second Luvdisc, increasing Namba's chances of success and even earning them a promotion. Daisy takes Tracey and Misty inside the cave and after taking the glasses, is startled, for she does not like caves. As they move inside the cave, a robotic arm grabs the tank Tracey is carrying. Misty goes to help him, but she, Daisy and Tracey fall into a pitfall, as the robotic arm grabs Caserin. After the fall, the group stands up and is visited by Butch and Cassidy, who show Caserin and Luverin have been caught as well. Daisy thinks they have to get out of the prison first, but Misty and Tracey left their Pokémon back home. Instead, Misty asks Caserin to break the bars, by using Tackle, for Luverin's sake. Caserin starts tackling the bars of its tank. After some attempts, Caserin manages to remove the bars, though hurts its lips in the process. To get out, Caserin uses Water Gun on the window. Butch and Cassidy are alerted, as the Luvdisc try to escape. Caserin uses Water Gun and Luverin Ice Beam, creating a path, through the window, for the Luvdisc to escape. However, Butch and Cassidy have arrived. To confuse his foes, Caserin uses Double Team. In a moment, Caserin and Luverin go down the slide, but are followed by Cassidy and Butch. They hop off, but are at the edge of a cliff. Butch tries to get them, but Caserin tries to push Luverin away, to protect her. Caserin turns around and kisses Luverin; they hold each other and fall down and move their bodies together, allowing them to levitate a bit, into the river. Butch and Cassidy are astounded by their love before trying to take them back. At the cage, Tracey uses the controller to use the machine Cassidy used to capture Luverin. Tracey manages to get it out, but the device explodes, burning the group, but destroying the bars as well. Nevertheless, they run off to save the Luvdisc. Caserin and Luverin reached a dead-end and are stopped by Butch and Cassidy, who send Mightyena and Sableye. Caserin uses Water Gun on Butch, soaking him. Cassidy orders Fury Attack on the Luvdisc, but Sableye does not know that move, nor can it swim. Instead, Butch decides to end this by pushing the fence towards the Luvdisc, to trap them. The group arrives and Luvdisc use Agility and are told they have to work together, just like Misty and Daisy have to do right now. Luverin uses Water Gun, pushing Caserin in the air. Mightyena uses Iron Tail, but Caserin uses Water Gun, countering the attack. Sableye uses Shadow Ball, but is countered by Luverin's Water Gun and Caserin's Ice Beam. Mightyena goes to launch Hyper Beam, but is confused by Luverin's Sweet Kiss, causing Hyper Beam to hit Butch and Cassidy. The Luvdisc use Water Gun, blasting Team Rocket off, whose Mightyena and Sableye fall in love with each other. The group returns to the Gym, where Daisy has Lily and Violet perform in the show with Violet as the mermaid in place of Misty and Lily as the prince. The Luvdisc kiss each other, showing off love, which dazzles the audience. Later, Misty, Tracey and Daisy watch as the people take pictures with Caserin and Luverin. Debuts Pokémon *Luvdisc (Misty's) Trivia *Misty reads the title episode. Dub differences *Namba wants Butch and Cassidy to capture Caserin and Luverin (Luvdisc) and use its power to "eliminate love from the world forever" in the dub, but in the original version, Dr. Namba just wants the Pokémon captured for his "R" project. Gallery Butch and Cassidy receive new tasks SP024 2.png Misty tells Tracey of the new Pokémon that came to the Gym SP024 3.png Tracey starts drawing Luvdisc SP024 4.png Caserin is in love SP024 5.png Luverin ignores Caserin SP024 6.png Daisy has a new idea for the show SP024 7.png Misty and Tracey would play a role of charmed prince and mermaid SP024 8.png Caserin tries to get Luverin's attention SP024 9.png The group notices Luverin has been captured SP024 10.png Team Rocket rides off SP024 11.png Misty motivates Caserin to step up and rescue his love SP024 12.png Daisy rides off, as if acting in a movie SP024 13.png Team Rocket goes off to sea SP024 14.png Caserin is still down about Luverin's denial SP024 15.png The group is captured by Cassidy and Butch SP024 16.png Caserin uses Water Gun to open the window SP024 17.png Butch tries to take the Luvdisc SP024 18.png Misty, Daisy and Tracey got hit by the exploded robot SP024 19.png Caserin negates Mightyena's attack SP024 20.png Daisy, Misty and Tracey returned to the gym }} Category:Pokémon Chronicles Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Misty Category:Episodes focusing on Tracey Category:Specials Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hazuki Tsuji Category:Episodes directed by Toshiyuki Kashiyama Category:Episodes by one-time animation directors